This project is aimed at the understanding of the biochemistry of the neurofilament triplet polypeptides in solution. I will focus on the separation and the isolation of these polypeptides, and compare these three chains by biochemical and physical biochemical methods. The in vivo conditions for assembly and disassembly of the neurofilaments will be studied. In addition, the interactions between the neurofilament triplet and the protein subunits of the microtubules and microfilaments will be studied. Finally, the relationship between the neurofilament triplet and the axonal transport triplet will be investigated.